


In Laws

by sundaze



Series: One Shots [8]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Domestic, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundaze/pseuds/sundaze
Summary: "My parents are coming over in 10 minutes so please put some clothes on" AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a super quick and super domestic fic I wrote in like an hour. I need more domestic Joshler fics so if you know of any please send them to me!!

Tyler rushed around the living room, picking up anything that didn’t belong that were laying around the living room. _We’ve only been here for three weeks, how could there be so much stuff?_ Tyler thought to himself as he picked up the fifth toy that was once in his and Josh’s son’s room. Tyler’s parents were going to be at the house very soon and Tyler felt like he still had so much more to clean up before they arrived. “Josh!” Tyler calls up the stairs to his husband. “Can you please come down and help me clean up? My mom and dad will be here any minute.”

“I am giving Lucas a bath right now, I can’t!” Josh calls back, not leaving the bathroom to yell back to Tyler.

Tyler sighs annoyed and continues to clean up the house, picking up more toys, and dirty dishes that have been strewn about the lower level of the house. “I have to clean up this entire floor, I have dishes to do, a load of laundry to put in. I need a maid or something.” Tyler mumbles to himself while he puts a stack of dirty dishes in the sink.

From the living room, Tyler hears a set of feet running down the stairs and into the living room. Before he knows it, his five-year-old son is bounding into the kitchen completely naked and dripping wet; Josh following him not close behind. Tyler’s jaw drops as Josh scoops the child into his arms. Josh looks over to Tyler and begins laughing. “I don’t know how but he slipped out of the tub and just took off running.”

Tyler covers his face with his hands and sucks in a deep breath. Josh furrows his eyebrows and takes Lucas upstairs and tells him to get dressed. Josh rushes back downstairs and goes over to his husband. “Hey, hey,” Josh says as he comes up to Tyler, cupping the other man’s biceps. “What’s wrong?” Tyler pulls his hands from his face and looks at Josh. His eyes are filled with tears. “Why are you crying?”

“It’s just…” Tyler gestures to the house vaguely with his hands. “The house is a mess. There are a hundred things I have to do before my parents get here, now including a trail of wet mess left behind by our son. I have dishes I need to do, laundry, for God’s sake I’m still in my pajamas!” Tyler exclaims as tears start to stream down his face. “I just need a little help around here.” Tyler sighs.

Josh smirks and wraps his arms around Tyler’s shoulder, Tyler’s face naturally gravitating towards Josh’s shoulders. “How about this,” Josh murmured into Tyler’s ear. “You go upstairs and watch Lucas, make sure he doesn’t make any more messes, get dressed and relax for a second. I will handle everything down here and make sure it’s ready for when your parents arrive.”  Josh smiled and kisses Tyler’s forehead.

Tyler smiles as well and connects their lips together, taking in the taste of black coffee lingering on his lips before pulling away and making his way upstairs. Josh looks down at the ring on his left hand once Tyler is up the stairs. Smiling, Josh brings the ring up to his lips and presses it to them before he turns around and starts putting dishes in the dishwasher.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
